flash: the journey forward
by Josev Machiavelli
Summary: it has been 4 years since Barry Allen was accused for the murder of clliford devoe and his friends left him. he had been sentenced to iron heights life imprisonment until a recent event had come to light about the case and Barry has been proven innocent. how will everybody react to this news especially team flash. will Barry return and forgive them or leave


BARRY'S POV

"You will never truly be happy barry , we're the same you and I, I am the future flash"thought Barry as he sat in his cell in iron heights thinking of how thawne, zoom and savitar were right Barry has been stuck here for 4 years 4 god damn years.now one would ask What did the loving Barry Allen do to be put in prison Well frankly nothing as he was framed for the murder of Clifford devoe he is innocent and he knows it but Wat of his friends... "friends" Barry scoffed because he knew he was all alone he's so called had abandoned him When he needed them most... He could still see their faces Wen they had convicted him... Sadness,disbelief,anger...and to top it off iris had slapped him saying how could she have trusted him after everything and divorce him there at spot for the while court to see.Barry was Broken his friends had left him but he knew some where deep down his heart devoe had done something but he didn't care he couldn't bring himself to care any more...he could just leave the prison at will with his powers but he just stopped caring about it. his friends left him, his reputation gone ,he had nothing but then a smile crepped up to Barry's face as he remembered the first time Oliver came to see him

"Flashback 3 year's ago"

 _Sniff sniff could be Heard in cell 18 as Barry laid by the by wall with his knees to his chest sobbing his cheeks full of tears and puffy Red eyes as he had been carrying since he entered the his cell. he could remember everything that happened to to him his friends left him Iris broke up with him he was all alone destined to stay in this cell forever he wished it could all just be a dream but Barry knew better he was in pain and pain meets that it is real... He has lost everything he wished he could Just tell them he's the flash but the again Wat would that do and being stuck in prison would just make it worse... " why" Barry thought As he kept in crying oblivious to everything around him as a guard came up to him hold hand cuffs "inmate you have a visitor"he said as Barry looked up hopefully pleading it was maybe Cisco or Joe but knowing as the abandoned him his hope was quickly diminished wiping his tears away he got up as the warden cuffed him taking him to the visiting Area as he made his way to the visiting area getting to visiting area he was shocked to look through the glass to see Oliver sitting there with a solemn look wearing a dark green shirt, black jacket and black jeans sitting down Barry took the took the phone and looked at Oliver both of them not saying a word for a few minutes as Oliver silently mouthed secure line and deciding to break the ice Oliver said "well you look like shit Barry" Oliver said "have been better" Barry replied " I saw what happened on TV man what happened" Barry sighs "why are you asking me Oliver why don't you just find out from them" unable to say team flash or his friends " I would have but seeing the look on their faces and how the acted I gotta say they ain't the best of friends"oliver said "why me, why always me First thawne took my mother, zoom took my dad,savitar wanted to take Her now here I am stuck in prison with no way out maybe this is my punishment for flashpoint" Barry cracked as he began crying "no Barry stop blaming yourself for everything true you did create flashpoint and change some things but c,mon Barry everyone makes mistakes "Oliver retorted "mistakes you say Oliver I screwed up big time and now this is my punishment they left me Oliver all of them"barry said "then they aren't considered to be your friends Barry forget about them"oliver said as they both looked at each other silently for a few seconds "what are you gonna do Barry being stuck in prison is not a good thing trust me I know"_ _Barry chuckled " well at first I_ _it was really hard with them picking on me but let's just say I had some help from snart( yes smart is alive due to flash point and is stuck in prison well... because of reasons)"Oliver chuckled " let me guess_ _you aren't gonna use your speed to escape" Oliver replied "no I won't am gonna serve my time and keep my head down" Barry said as Oliver looked at him raising an eye brow "seriously" quipped oliver"I can't Oliver if I do that then it means am just as guilty and no better than the criminal on the street"barry said with all amount of seriousness "alright Barry I get but don't worry me Felicity and Dig are gonna help you clear your name by the way they said hi and that their sorry they couldn't come"oliver said with a grin "Yh thanks for everything Oliver" no problem and be careful Barry"oliver said "I will"as he and Oliver stood up bidding their farewells_

 _Flashblack end_

Ever since then Barry had frequent visit from Oliver, Felicity and Dig the were his anchor and the only thing that keeps him sane in this hell hole as team arrow had to worked to find a way to help Barry. and surprisingly HR came to see him which was surprising as he thought everyone left him(yes HR is alive and he did survive the savitar crises)...though he never knew Barry that much he knew he was good and that everyone makes mistakes and is always wrongfully accused of the wrong things as he too was a perfect example as he is a man of man of many mistakes and wrongs. but Barry has always been there to help him and hung out with him as the other members of team flash didn't due to him not having the IQ of his other counterparts which was total bull. but HR was a happy man due to him being a successful writer who's First book "The tales of HR" has sold extremely fast

and even gave Barry his on own personal copy of his book and to top it off he married Tracy some months ago and she is few 3 week's pregnant his life is perfect...he had also told Barry how he believes Barry is innocent and that he trusts him so his visits began seeing Barry and had also told him about his his ex friends and what was going on with them. Barry couldnt have been so pissed off to see how his friends had dis card him like he was some piece of trash... Speaking of his ex friends he had been watching the TV in the mess hall 1 year after his incarceration when he saw kid flash, vibe and frost "the central trinity" as the media dubbed it take down an some baddies effortlessly as a reporter stood infront of kid flash "hello kid flash nice take down on the branch flacone crime boss any comment" nah I got nothing to say its just all In a days work" kid flash replied "thank you kid Flash but we have to ask what happened to your boss The flash there has been zero sightings of him since 2 year ago" for brief second Barry saw him stiffen "oh nothing don't worry about the flash am sure his on vacation but I,ll be here to save you not the flash after all am the fastest and we can handle anything"kid flash boastfully said"but isn't 3 years worth of vacation enough for him because we the citizens sure miss the flash besides I wouldnt be so sure, you might be fast but there's a reason your called kid Flash but not the flash besides during last year there was another an attack again in central City by gorilla grodd and we all know how you guys handled it without the flash" the reporter said as you could hear people around couldn't help but snicker at kid Flash misfortune as vibe quickly cut into the conversation as he could see that wally Was very red and close to snapping at her"I assure you your have nothing to fear as we can take care if the City without the flash until he returns "he said with a confident grin but Barry to could see him easily fidgeting "if you say so vibe and that it for today central city stay tunned for any more announcements" the reporter said as the TV cut... Barry could only stay and laugh at them for how they were acting.as he could remember during last year Grodd had attack central City with his Army and the so called central trinity had their ass handed to them as it was even recorded and the public could easily see how weak the were I began to lose faith in them and began asking questions about him. which he knew would lead to all sorts of problems but barry couldn't care less

normal Pov

it was early in morning the birds were chirping, the sin was up as people began to wake up to carry on their daily lives such is life of Iris west ...as she started to wake up and smiled, her boyfriend Steve Trevor who had told her he loved her the other night. She had told him she loved him too, as apparently he broke with his last girlfriend Diana 1 Year ago and later came to central where he met her she really couldn't be more lucky to have a perfect boyfriend he then asked her if he could move in with her tomorrow. Well that was last night! And so today the man she actually loves will be moving in. But a sudden pang in her heart made her stop for a second,'what about barry?' Iris shook her head of the thought. The brat who had murdered someone and betrayed her trust was probably suffering in iron heights " if only she knew, and she actually hoped he stayed there.

Cisco was ecstatic that his so called 'friend' was gone, nobody would nag him about the suit or ask for help with tech or any other stupid 'favours'. He still held that grudge about his brother, True without barry, he never would have met Gipsy, but he didn't care about that right now. He still hated Barry because of Dante, though he still felt bad about barry. Joe west was saddened by Barry's departure, but his children then showed him what a blessing it actually was without an Allen around. No over the top emotions, no crying or moaning. And no more Barry allen, true he was like a son to Joe...but Wally... is his son.

as for Caitlin she misses but hates Barry one might ask my sweet Caitlin hates Barry well that might be because he made her killer frost in turn made her do more harm than good and to just top it of Julian had left her because of her other counter part and misses him due how he was always by her side.

Wally West was as happy as a child on christmas, he could finally be a true speedster without Barry holding him back! He reckoned that Barry was jealous of his power, and that was why he called him kid Flash. Wally had even been called the Flash by the city after the original left but that soon changed as people vegan to see how weak he was compared to the flash. Yes all that team flash cared about, was themselves.


End file.
